


Another Sky Full of Pocky

by HonkingMudkip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Djeeta/Sandalphon, F/F, Pocky exists in gbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingMudkip/pseuds/HonkingMudkip
Summary: Katalina and Vira learn the ways of the Pocky game.





	Another Sky Full of Pocky

Katalina stared at the girl in front of her close in. The stick that Vira held in her mouth, it’s called… Pocky, or something close to that, as she tried to remember their mischievous captain’s words.

She started to panic as Vira suddenly stopped, only mere centimeters apart from her face. Her cheeks were burning, but she didn’t want to back down, not even a step. Wiping her palms on her leather tunic, Katalina took a deep breath.

Good lord, how did it end up like this?

**An hour ago**

“Hey Sandalphon! Want a pocky?” The archangel shook his head, annoyed at the repetitive questions of his captain. “Ask someone else, I’m not consuming that diabetes inducing sugary stick.”

Djeeta pouted. “But we have coffee flav-” 

A finger pressed to her lips. “Say no more,” said Sandalphon as he promptly took a Pocky stick out of the box. “Hm, this actually tastes good.”

The captain of the Grandcypher grinned. “I know right! Katalina received tons of these on our last trip to Albion from her ‘fans’, teehee!”

Upon the mention of Katalina’s name, the door to Djeeta’s cabin was swung open. “Did someone say my onee-sama’s name!?” At the entrance stood Vira, No.1 admirer of Katalina Alize, works 24/7.

“Er, we were just talking about how much boxes of Pocky we still have in my room.” Djeeta gestured to the piling mountain of boxes at her bedside. “Me, Vryn and Lyria had been having Pocky for breakfast since last month! Do you have any idea how… much… there are… left,” casting a disgusted look at the box in her hands, Djeeta shoved it into Sandalphon’s hands. 

Sandalphon shrugged and poured the remaining contents into his mouth. “Vira, thish ish very gud, thry shome,” he chewed while handing a brand new box to Vira.

“I see you’re getting infected by the captain’s idiocy, Sandalphon. Why would I eat ‘leftovers’ from Katalina onee-sama’s ‘fans’? This makes no sense.”

A mischievous glint flashed in Djeeta’s eyes. “Oh, my dear Vira, it’s you that’s not making sense. Have you heard of the Pocky game?” The confusion in both Sandalphon and Vira’s faces told her that they didn’t.

“Well, all you need is one Pocky stick,” she took one from a random box lying on the table, then put it in Sandalphon’s mouth. 

“Next, you do this!” Djeeta skillfully started to nibble onto the stick rapidly, until their faces were extremely close. Sandalphon jerked his head back in shock, and broke the Pocky stick in half. “What was that for!?”

Djeeta smirked, and turned to Vira. “Now imagine doing that with Katalina! Isn’t it exciting?” She could’ve sworn she was starting to see Vira’s delusions flowing into the real world.

“T-then, I guess I shall take on-” She was interrupted by the door opening again.

Katalina burst into the room this time. “Good afternoon everyone, what are you doing… huh? Captain, you still haven’t finished them yet?”

“Of course not! Thousands of boxes of Pocky! How about you try!”

Katalina scratched the back of her head. “Thank you for always volunteering to finish off my gifts, Djeeta, and you too, Sandalphon.” She bowed her head twice.

Djeeta waved it off nonchalantly, focused on the more important mission now. “Katalina, I just introduced a new type of activity that will strengthen your bond with Vira! It’s called the Pocky game!”

“Pocky… game?” 

“Yes,” the captain started pushing them out of her room forcefully- “Now you guys go have fun, while me and Sandalphon will continue to clear the pile! Don’t come back until you’ve fulfilled your ‘duty’!” And the door was closed, leaving Vira and Katalina standing awkwardly outside the captain’s cabin.

“Are you sure that was necessary, Singularity?” 

“It’s D-j-e-e-t-a, and what’s more fun than watching the crew’s interactions?”

“Hmph, humans are strange creatures.”

**.**

Katalina had a bad feeling about this. She’s known Djeeta for 3 years now, and whatever she was plotting back there couldn’t have been good. The captain was usually serious, unless it came to making fun with her crewmates. The knight wanted to run back into her cabin, safe from whatever embarrassment she was going to face later on… until she caught Vira’s gaze.

The look that Vira was giving her was unusual, too. It had a sense of longing, along with a devious motive. Having known the blonde for many years, Katalina knew this meant trouble.

“Onee-sama…”

“E-ehem, Vira, whatever it is we’ll be doing, it’s better in a private space than… here, right?” She quickly strode towards her own cabin, with Vira following closely.

“Onee-sama, the captain taught me this interesting bonding game…” Vira started. “That you’d like to try with me?” Katalina finished her sentence. The commander nodded bashfully. Wait, bashfully? The young woman trailing behind her was blushing. Vira, blushing. The two things that almost seemed incompatible, but yet it was happening. The situation was much worse than what she assumed, thought Katalina.

After closing the door, Katalina sat on her bed, beckoning Vira to sit beside her. Strangely, her secret admirer walked past her to sit on Lyria’s bed.

Vira opened the box of Pocky that she’d received from Djeeta slowly. The packaging was a little trouble to tear open without crushing the contents due to her shaking hands. A “Pocky game” with her Onee-sama meant an indirect kiss. These thoughts alone were enough to make her mind go wild.

Finally, after much effort, she managed to take a Pocky stick out of the packaging. After pondering whether to bite onto the part with or without chocolate for awhile, she decided to take the non-chocolate side. Vira stood up abruptly, while taking care not to let go of the Pocky stick in her mouth. Katalina followed suit, though she didn’t know what was going to happen next.

Vira took slow steps towards the woman of her dreams. The door was locked, of course, as she checked again. She couldn’t possibly allow any object nor person interrupt this wonderful moment that was progressing smoothly. 

The Pocky stick soon reached the tip of Katalina’s lips. She instinctively bit down, but was followed by a rush of immense regret. Oh, so that’s how it is. Katalina watched as Vira mistook her actions as an invitation, who began to eat her side of the stick quickly. The knight said her prayers silently, then jerked her head sideways, resulting in the stick breaking.

As Katalina swallowed her Pocky, she turned around to see a let down Vira sitting back onto Lyria’s bed. Her usually menacing eyes were now like a cute puppy’s, filled with disappointment when it didn’t receive treats. The blonde’s mouth curled into a pout as she nibbled on the Pocky stick slowly. She shifted uncomfortably under Katalina’s gaze, rubbing her fingers together while averting her eyes to the side.

This was truly a sight to behold. Katalina hadn’t seen any living creature that could be this cute in her entire life. She found herself entranced, unhurriedly walking towards the commander of Albion. She bent down in front of Vira, and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry, Onee-sama… to think that I even tried to do that to you…” Tears welled up in Vira’s eyes. 

Katalina shook her head slowly, giving a gentle smile. “Oh Vira, you’re more innocent than you think. Did the captain only show you what we just did?” She earned a nod from the other girl.

She inserted another Pocky stick into Vira’s mouth. Ignoring the latter’s surprised yelps, Katalina chomped down large chunks of Pocky until their lips made contact. Vira widened her eyes before returning to her senses, and returned the kiss. Katalina’s hands found their way to the blonde’s silky hair, and stroked the golden locks. She felt Vira snaking her arms around her waist, which she happily complied to, pulling the two closer than ever.

They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Both gasping for breath, they smiled at each other. “I love you, Vira,” said Katalina between pants. Vira’s breath was coming in gasps. “O-onee-sama… how I’ve longed for this day…”

“Say you love me, Vira. And call me Katalina.”

“I-I love you, Onee…no, I love you, Katalina… Since the day we’ve met, you were everything to me…” Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Katalina wiped her tears with a finger. “I cherish you like nothing else, Vira… Shh, don’t cry,” she tightened her hold on Vira. She didn’t notice the blonde putting another piece of Pocky into her mouth.

“Now, Katalina Onee-sama, let’s have a round 2, shall we?”

**.**

Djeeta fainted outside Katalina’s cabin, and had Sandalphon carry her to the infirmary.

**~End~**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friends for pulling me into this endless pit called GranBlue Fantasy.  
> When there's not enough ship content, you gotta create more yourself.


End file.
